Nargel Hunting in Maine
by Kitty-on-CRACK
Summary: Luna Lovegood goes Nargel hunting in Maine to arrive in Story Brooke and to be mistaken for Alice! Who's Alice? And why is Jefferson so insistent Luna's her? What will happen when she explains that she isn't?
1. Nargel Hunting in Maine

**Nargels**

Luna Lovegood was a curious person by nature, one of the reasons she was put into Ravenclaw house was her curiosity and love of riddles and games. For that reason she was in America; she had noticed the overabundance of Nargels in Maine and had to have her curiosity sated in why they were all in one town called Story Brooke. She had down some research and found that the town had been unchanging for the past 28 years. No children had been born, no deaths had occurred, no change of age or development of the town and it was off the map before than like it hadn't even existed; it was simply frozen and Luna wanted to know why. She smiled at the old wooden sign as she passed it in her old little blue Fiat 500, it was quite serene looking out in the middle of a forested area next to the ocean; hopefully the town mimicked the feeling since it would make her stay here more pleasant.

It was getting darker as she pulled into the gas station to fill up and she floated into the station to buy a few sour punch straws and cokes, she had a great fondness for the muggle sweets and drinks. She practically danced back to the register as a straw hung from her mouth, smiling at the flavor of sour apple and the expression on the cashier's face. "Excuse me," she said as she handed him her items to scan, "but is there any place in town I could stay the night? I don't like to drive in the dark."

The cashier pointed her in the direction of a diner called Granny's claiming it had the best food around and that Granny was in charge of the local inn. Luna thanked the man and drove two streets down and parked across the road from Granny's, got out of her car and skipped right into another body. She and the man she had ran into toppled over onto the pavement, scrapping her palms against the ground to prevent herself from falling totally on top of him-and fell on top of him anyway. She was going to move off of him when he suddenly his hands reached out and wrapped around her shoulders, "Alice?"

She glanced up at the shocked grey eyes with caterpillar eyebrows inching the way up to his rather bouncy hair, "I'm sorry, I'm not Alice, my name's Luna."

"Curious." He stated, unmoving, "You do not remember, of course that shouldn't shock me. The fact you're here shocks me. That witch wouldn't leave you with any memories like she did me, oh no, she'd want me to suffer the way I already suffer because of Grace. She would torment me this way."

"Curiouser and curiouser." Luna said looking into his eyes, noticing that madness was seeping into the icy blue pools, "I am sorry to disappoint you but if I was cursed I would hope I would know, I do have a medallion that protects me from them that my father gave me."

"No, no, you simply don't remember Alice dear, magic doesn't work in this realm other than Regina's curse, you need to remember; you need to be reminded. Come with me, please, to remember me and remember our gift of Grace." He pulled Luna up and pulled her to him, "Please darling, remember for me."

"I'm sorry," Luna said getting distracted by the swarm of Nargels around him, flying in and out of his ears, "but I'm rather hungry and heard about a nice little diner called Granny's. How about we go there and while I eat you can explain what I apparently can't remember and I inspect the Nargels around your head? Does that sound agreeable?"

The man nodded, eyeing her strangely at the mention of Nargels. "I'm Jefferson, since you can't remember me."

"Since I've never been here before can you lead the way?"

"Of course," he bowed with grandeur and offered his arm.

"I hope they have pudding." She said as she stared skipping again, her pace matching up with his due to their height differences.

Luna and the stranger- no, not stranger- Jefferson, sat in a little booth in the homey diner where Luna ordered the chicken salad sandwich with crisps and excitedly ordered her first sweet iced tea. She hoped the waitress would get her order right with the swarm of Nargels around her, they were around everyone really. Also, she vaguely wondered what type of reaction she would have to it since she always liked a steaming cup of Earl Grey or orange spice. Plus she had heard of variations of English people's reactions to ice tea from loving it and finding it charming to not being able to stand it. Jefferson ordered a house salad and water while plucking nervously at his Ascot.

"Now what was it that you have to tell me so urgently?" Luna asked as she directed her attention to Jefferson.

"You'll think that I'm mad when I tell you, it seems impossible." He muttered, tapping his fingers on the tabletop.

"But most think I'm quite mad because I see things others don't; like the Nargles around everyone's head in this town. Plus every morning as good practice I like to think of six impossible things before breakfast. So you can't be that mad."

Jefferson smiled a little nervous smile that Luna found endearing before launching into his story; and what a story it was.

**A/N: Please read and review! Do I continue?**


	2. The Cause for Nargel Swarming

**The Cause for Nargel Swarming **

**Note: This story is kind of a prequel story to my other HP x OUAT story (Which is a Regina x Snape story called The Nerve) so if you are reading both and wonder if they are connected they can be or can be read separately. **

**WARNING: SPOILERS FROM SEASON 2&3!**

"So, the mayor is the evil queen from Snow White, the residential surgeon is Victor Frankenstein, your daughter's teacher is Snow White, her daughter is the savior, and you are the Hatter from Alice and Wonderland?" Luna asked as she shipped her sixth iced tea.

"I know, it seems insane," Jefferson said glumly as he swirled his lemon into his water, staring dejectedly down at the grainy surface of the table.

"No, not at all, the story explains the Nargels sounding everyone even though the spell has been broken and the town is active again after twenty years… Can I tell you a secret since you told me one?" Luna asked after she and Jefferson ordered a slice of chocolate French silk pie and chocolate pudding.

"Of course!" Jefferson leaned in excitedly.

"I am not Alice, and I am sorry about that. However, I am a born witch with inherited magic. The queen lied to you, there is magic in this world, just very well hidden."

Jefferson raised an eyebrow, "Then how come I wasn't able to get my hat to work?"

"Like I said, my magic is inherited, you did not inherit a hat and the hat obviously did not inherit its magic." Luna explained as she finished her tea right when the pie was placed before them by a friendly wolf. "Thank you! And may I have more sweet iced tea? It's wonderful!" She said beaming up at the humored girl with candy apple lips.

"One sweet tea coming up!" she said as she cleared away Luna's and Jefferson's glasses

Jefferson leaned into Luna, "By the way, Granny is calling Emma because the last time there were outsiders they kidnapped Emma and Regina's son Henry. He's a special kid."

"It's okay," Luna said brightly "the last time I was a stranger I was kidnapped and tortured in a windowless cell, according to what you told me neither Regina or Emma would be that cruel, even if Regina was still evil without trying for Henry."

"Well, well Hatter, have you been talking?" A brunette woman with a stare the same ferocity as Professor Snape's approached the table with a blonde who had a worried look on her face.

Luna smiled at the lack of Nargels around Regina the queen and the princess Emma's head. "Hello your majesties."

That made Regina and Emma's steps falter as everyone in the diner turned to stare at the dreamy eyed blonde occupying a booth with Hatter giving them a little wave as she stared directly next to their heads with eyes so intense there was no way she was blind, maybe just a bit soft in the head.

"Don't be afraid, I cannot tell anyone of your world except for those in my own world and we would both be prosecuted as we are both magical to the normal ones on this earth." Luna said as she returned to her pie and smiled happily at Jefferson with a newly acquired whipped crème mustache.

Regina looked at her suspiciously, "And what world would you be from?"

"Why this one right here, which soil we are on."

"That is a lie," Regina sneered, "there is no magic in this world besides the magic Rumplestiltskin brought into this world to our town only."

Luna gazed at her, "You asked for a world without magic, not a world who's people are without magic, there are hundreds of wizarding communities hidden all over the world, some plants, creatures, and people have magic, but in this world there is no such thing as magic in the actual soil or water here; since the soil and water is the world it explains itself."

"So you are from a wizarding community?" Emma asked staring at Luna as she shoved Jefferson into the corner and sat down across from her, staring intently.

"Yes." Luna said holding Emma's gaze, waiting for judgment.

"She's telling the truth." Emma finally said; leaning back to get comfortable as whispers broke out amongst the diner.

"So can they send us back? Can we go home but maybe come back here? Travel between worlds?" Neil asked as he thought of all the good places of his childhood, both in the Enchanted Forest, London, and America.

Luna shrugged, "Maybe but the ministry will not deal with you without a price; they are still very corrupt even after the cleansing of war, greedy and unwilling to help."

"All magic comes with a price." an older man, supported by a cane and a lovely auburn haired young woman, stated his opinion.

"That is true for your general magic but not true for ours. We do have consequences only by ignored or changed fate and prophecy."

"Well what price would they want?" A scruffy man asked, placing his hand on Emma's shoulder.

"One too large to give; however I may have friends outside of the ministry that can help but you must be patient; it will take time and you mustn't allow your hope to rise too high, there are always limits to magic." Luna warned, not wanting to give false hope.

Regina cut in, "Well stay in town, there's no need for you to run."

Luna smiled with a faraway gaze, "Oh yes, there might be- knowing you're past- but I doubt it. I'm already spending the night with Jefferson and Grace after we go and pick her up from Hansel and Gretel's home."

With that said, Luna stood and waited patiently for Emma to let Jefferson out of the booth. Emma stood and closed the distance between her and Luna, "You do know he is mad, correct? I mean he's threatened to kill my mother before so I could make a stupid hat work."

Luna turned her unblinking, and more than a little unnerving stare on Emma, "Don't worry; he's just as sane as I am. As for the threat, he wouldn't have killed, he would've let her go if you had been more compliant if you had only believed."

With that, Luna turned on her heel, took Jefferson's hand and pulled him from the dinner while singing under her breath, "Euphoria has a price today, If you meet somebody nice, that's good for you...Euphoria has a price always, But for now you can smile, somebody paid for you, Let's not buy it all...it may not work."

**A/N: Song: Youphoric?! By Piqued Jacks**

**Please review! Tell me specifically what you like, whether it be the concept, pairing, Luna's character (I hope I'm getting it right XC …), etcetera!**


End file.
